The Orchard
by WontLastTwoDays
Summary: One-shot. Rick and Michonne take full smutty advantage of their first visit to The Kingdom.


"Noble Rick, may I have a word," King Ezekiel asked as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. The Kingdom had put their riches on full display with the feast they had prepared for dinner in honor of Jesus and his friends. Rick glanced at Michonne. She gave a swift caress of his leg under the table.

"Sure," Rick said trying to hide his lingering incredulity.

Both men pushed away from the table and stood. In a near corner, Shiva also arose. King Ezekiel grabbed Shiva's chain from the wall and Jerry flanked him. Seeing the carnivore and bodyguard escorting the two leaders, Michonne began to rise and join them. Jesus looked up at Michonne and gestured that she should remain here. Michonne squinted disapprovingly at Jesus as she sat back down.

Jesus whispered across the table, "Jerry is harmless."

"Jerry isn't the one I'm worried about," Michonne countered. Now, it was Jesus's turn to return the disapproving look. "If they aren't back in 20 minutes, I'm going looking." Jesus shook his head with a knowing smirk.

Before Michonne could tell him where he could go with that smirk, as she was quite serious about not letting Rick get mauled, a middle-aged woman approached Michonne with a tray. "May I offer you some orchard wine?"

"Oh, I don't think that's a…"

"Michonne, fair maiden, have some wine," Jesus interjected with a completely straight face. Carl chuckled.

Michonne stared silently at the two for a long moment. Then playing along, her face brightened as she looked up at the offeror with gracious warmth and said, "yes, thank you. I'd love to try some."

Michonne had never been a fan of dessert wines, so she wasn't hopeful about her enjoyment of apocalyptic wine. She politely took a small sip as all eyes continued to look on her. To her amazement, it was delicious. It was sweet certainly, but not overpowering. She pulled in her bottom lip to suck the lingering wine from it and then smiled to herself.

Jesus smiled now and held up his cup to the woman. "My friend seems to approve, may I? Is this from your fall cask?" The woman returned his smile and proceeded to small talk with Jesus about the harvest and processing this past season. By the end of the conversation, she left the half-full carafe on the table and walked on a little taller. Jesus nodded to it and said, "for Noble Rick when he returns." Michonne openly rolled her eyes now and passed the carafe to Tara.

When 20 minutes came and went Michonne refilled her cup and stood up. "That's it. I'm going to find them." At the entrance to the dining room, she looked up at Richard and said, "take me to them."

Richard lead Michonne out of the building and to the gate of a courtyard of trees. Richard opened the gate and stopped, "They're in here. The Orchard is Ezekiel's favorite place in the Kingdom. He loves to show it off." Then, he turned and exited before Michonne had a chance to ask further questions. The trees obscured a warm light glowing from the center of the courtyard. She walked toward it. As she approached, she saw Jerry in the corner. He grinned wide and nodded in the direction of where she could find the men. Hm. Some bodyguard, she thought to herself.

She turned and continued through. Ezekiel could see the Shiva's ears turn toward the entrance. He knew there was company and he ever so slightly brought her chain closer to his thigh. "Well Noble Rick, it's time I take my leave. Shiva and I have to take our nightly walk." Then, he turned toward Michonne's approaching form, "please stay and show Lady Michonne our exquisite orchard." Rick turned toward Ezekiel's gaze too. Having been focused on maintaining the facade of "Noble Rick," he hadn't realized Michonne had joined them until she came into view. Rick gave a small smile to Michonne but didn't move to her as he wasn't ready to confirm to this strange stranger what clearly had already been surmised.

Having been discovered, Michonne invited herself into the conversation, "you take Shiva on walks at night?"

"Fear not, we don't wander, we keep a clear course. A constitutional does her good. Keeps her… settled in spirit."

"Please, do not let my intrusion stop Shiva from her evening," Michonne said with just the slightest hint of sarcasm.

Ezekiel tipped his chin, "as you wish m'lady. Shiva, Jerry, come."

Rick and Michonne maintained the distance between them until they were certain the others had moved on.

"What was that," Michonne exclaimed finally as Rick quickly walked toward her.

"That was 30 minutes of my life I'll never get back, just to ask me if we could look for solar panel parts while we're out scavengin."

Michonne smirked and rested her head on his shoulder as they stared at the fire pit. "No, he just wanted to show off. Richard said he brings guests out here."

Rick slid his arm around her shoulder to pull her in closer to him. "Well, there was a lot of talk about that too. Apparently, somewhere 'round in here are some peaches in season." He kissed the top of her head.

"Mm, that reminds me. Here, try this." She handed her cup to him. Rick looked down at her with a fake glance of suspicion as he took a drink of the wine.

"Hmm. What is it?"

"It's their orchard wine and apparently the main motivation for Jesus driving us all this way."

Now Rick chuckled shaking his head at the accusation. "It's fine. But, somethin's missin."

"Missin," Michonne questioned, picking up on his deepening drawl.

"Yeah, it just needs a little... come'er," he said as he leaned down and drew her into his kiss.

Rick moved the cup into his left hand still draped over her shoulder as he used his right hand to cup her pert breast through her shirt. His thumb brushing over her areola, coaxing her nipple.

The possessiveness of his action made Michonne press into his kiss and suck on his bottom lip a moment before she pulled away to look at him.

Rick smiled wide as he looked at her beautiful heart shaped lips. His blue eyes flickered in the firelight. "Mmm, that's better." He leaned down to kiss them again. Michonne put a firm hand on his forearm to pause the advance. She wanted to take this further, but not in the middle of the courtyard.

Rick nodded and glanced beyond her at the back wall, shadowed by the trees. He splayed his hand along the small of her back and began to lead her to the more secluded spot. As they walked, his hand snaked up her silky skin and undid the clasp of her bra. His hand stayed there on her now strapless back, his palm resting on her right shoulder blade, his thumb casting circles on her spine. When they had walked far enough into the shadows, Rick moved his hand along the lower bra line. Michonne shook her arms free from the falling undergarment straps and let it fall to the ground. She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck which gave him access to cup her bare left breast under her loose tank top.

Michonne's hand plunged into Rick's curls she massaged his nape with her fingertips to reciprocate how much she was enjoying his calloused hands exploring her. Rick's left hand hung by his side as he still held the cup of wine. He grunted with frustrated lust as his left thumb knuckle brushed at her back thigh. He needed all of her in his hands. He glanced at her now with a longing expression. She reached down and grabbed the cup out of his hand. Unburdened, he immediately reached for her firm backside.

Having overtaken her from the front and the back, Rick could feel Michonne losing her balance. He walked her backward into the wall to brace her. His hands greedily coursed over her skin and clothes. His hot breath beat down on her collarbone. Michonne dipped her thumb into the wine of the cup she was now holding. She brought her thumb to Rick's lips to paint them with the sweet liquid. He took her thumb into his mouth and sucked it clean before releasing it back to her.

He lifted his face to hers to share the delicious taste between their lips. They moaned into each other.

"More," Rick whispered into her mouth. She wet her thumb again and painted his lips. Instead of returning to her soft lips, Rick leaned down and pushed up her tank top. He licked and suckled at Michonne's right nipple with his sweet lips. The wine made her already delicious skin irresistible. "Shit, Michonne, you taste so fucking good."

Arousal flooded Michonne's senses. The tingling pleasure of Rick's tongue trailing on her breasts coursed through her and set her core on fire. "Rick," she pleaded as she tried to press her hips into him. But his hips were too far away as he consumed her. She reached down with her left hand and fumbled with his gun belt. His teeth grazed her nipple. Michonne moaned so loud it echoed in the walled courtyard.

Rick paused for a moment and grinned. Michonne tugged his gun belt off, one-handed. "Don't stop," she begged. Rick let her shirt fall back down as he nipped at her neck. Then, he grabbed the cup out of her right hand. He took a big swig of wine and threw the rest, cup and all, to the ground. Rick reached down and undid the button of her tight black pants. He tugged her pants and underwear firmly, till they were around her calves. He knew from history she'd have to get them off the rest of the way. While her legs worked to peel her shoes and pants off, her hands freed him from his boxers and jeans. She caressed his hard cock. It jumped at the contrast between her warm hand and the cool night air.

Finally, Rick was able to hold her ass with both his hands. He groaned with satisfaction. He palmed and pinched as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms firmly around his neck and nibbled at his earlobe. Rick loved being in enveloped by her body heat and powerful limbs. He buried his face into her neck. He could feel her luscious pussy pressed against him. He coated his cock in her wet folds. Michonne pushed her back against the wall as Rick aligned his aching erection with the gates to his paradise. As he pushed into her, Michonne met his thrust squeezing her thighs and bucking her hips into him.

"Oh fuck," Rick moaned as Michonne's sultry walls clenched around his throbbing dick, the declaration echoing off the walls. This time, Michonne paused and chortled quietly. Her chuckle was cut short, though. Rick passionately bit at her lips as he sank into her. "Yes. Fuck." Michonne cooed.

Rick almost came just to hear her lusty command. But he wanted to hold onto this ecstasy. He pulled out till his tip remained just at her inner labia. He thrust again stronger, gripping her tightly. The flesh of her thigh bouncing at the force. Michonne tightened her grip around his shoulders burying her fingers in his flesh. Rick relished every inch of her with his slow, driving thrusts.

Michonne's need overcame her. She pushed her shoulders blades into the wall and bucked her hips. She released her left leg from his hips giving her the leverage to set the pace. Rick exhaled, heady, letting her take control. "That's it. Ride that cock, baby." He twisted his hips into her as they collided. Michonne shut her eyes and buried her face into Rick's neck. She nipped at his flesh and gasped as his rod stroked that deep spot.

Rick released his right hand from Michonne's divine ass. He trailed his hand over her hip, reached between them, strummed her clit with his thumb. Strong pulses of pleasure caused her core to tremble. She looked into Rick's cerulean eyes now begging for mercy. Michonne bit at her bottom lip hard. She fought to maintain control of their pace while her orgasm quickly began to build. Rick felt her thigh start to loosen its vice grip around his hips. He growled as he knew she was getting close. He turned his face into hers stealing another searing kiss.

At once, Michonne orgasm exploded. She wanted to scream but no breath passed her vocal cords. Rick pinned her to the wall, he reached under her right thigh and hooked it in his left elbow and began to drill into her. "Yes. Yes, cum, baby," he encouraged. Her juices coating his erection anew. The sensation of her silky warmth and her quivering muscles overwhelmed him and his own cum erupted. They stayed pinned together as their orgasms faded. Slowly, Rick released Michonne from his grasp. They peppered each other with nips and kisses. Then slowly, each started to redress.

When they exited the courtyard, they saw Jerry and woman who served the wine earlier chatting. The pair shot Rick and Michonne a knowing look and smirk. Michonne approached them and asked, "Is there any more of that delicious wine? I enjoyed it so much, but Rick only got a taste."

* * *

 _I mean, if Carzekiel aren't going to enjoy that open air, furtile privacy, someone's gotta. ;)_


End file.
